nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Economy (newspaper)
since when did this newspaper exist? Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I could give the obvious answer of 'October 17th, 2012' but somehow I doubt that's what you're looking for. :P --Semyon 07:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I really enjoy this, this may be one of my favorite newspapers. I like the layout and its less focused on being a political parties mouthpiece and rather it reports the news. I'd really like to read more; or possibly have an office in Charleston. ---Sunkist- (talk) 08:44, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :I'd be intrigued to see exactly why you think this paper is more unbiased than others. I try to write balanced articles for the TNCT, perhaps without success, but I'd be very pleased if you could suggest improvements. :) --Semyon 18:31, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::It just examines the current conditions, its doesn't have its two cents on the issues and isn't directed to try and make its readers happy by agreeing with them politically. I just like to hear the news, and let myself debate on the issue to myself and ask my friends about issues from the articles without them saying, "Oh that Newspaper or that Network is biased, how can you look at their facts?" -Sunkist- (talk) 01:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. As making an unbiased paper would be impossible, I decided to go with an "evenly-biased" viewpoint. Well if you're interested, maybe you could help me with the articles and such. Next up I plan to do a page on IWO trade. (Hey and if you liked the look and stuff, check out this paper in Brunant, which was inspired by Economy). HORTON11: • 15:21, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Enjoyable I really do enjoy reading this paper I do, other than mine and the noble city times it's my favourite and seeming as mine can't really count that means 2nd place! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Once more, this newpaper proves enjoyable to read. I must compliment it on its ability to provide a balanced analysis of the Clymeni situation. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you. Balanced, that's the word i was looking for (to answer Sunkist above). Though I find evenly-biased much more original. HORTON11: • 17:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Discredited This newspaper is completely discredited by its most recent story. First of all, there is no coup, look up the definition. The Sylvanian Government is simply acting independently, there might be another word you can use to slander the Sylvanian Government with but "coup" is inaccurate. Further, large Lovian based businesses won't be closing down. Foreign business maybe but that's the result of Congress failing to maintain order. On top of this, stores are not closing. Looting is not commonplace. Everyday business is currently ongoing. Foreign businesses can exit because they fear further disruption but they are not being attacked. Literally you are painting an apocalyptic picture. Which at the most is only occurring in Clymene. But beyond that? nope. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:19, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... I was under the impression that the national Lovian Congress was being forced out of government by the Sylvanian state authorities. Would that not be akin to a coup? 77topaz (talk) 08:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) By your definition alone it is not a coup. A coup is when one would take over the country's government permanently as I would understand. This is none of those things, this is the removal of the traitorous members of the Congress from Sylvania, the action to bring order back to Lovia and to work with the other authorities of the states to revert to proper order asap once order is restored. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:54, May 5, 2014 (UTC)